FPGOutlaw Previews: PAW Patrol Season 3
This is FPGOutlaw's official PREVIEW of the recently-announced Season 3 of PAW Patrol. Preview New Gear: First off, all of the pups will be custom equipped with jet packs, hover boards, and special wings. So there basically goes the point of having Skye and Zuma for their jobs. If all of the pups have wings and hover boards, what is the purpose of having Skye be their flying pup? Zuma, makes a little more sense, since he can be used for scuba-diving purposes. I feel like Skye will be much less useful in Season 3. You can thank the writers. New Pup: Something everyone has been talking about is a new pup who will be introduced. It’s name is “Tracker”, and it has “special hearing.” This pup will probably act like Everest, in the sense of being a member of the PAW Patrol, but will not live at the Lookout. It’s cool that a new pup will be introduced, especially one who will be jungle-like. Hopefully, if the show goes this far, a new pup will be introduced in every new season. Voice Actors: On an awesome note, all of the voice actors from Season 2 will be back in Season 3, except for Mayor Humdinger’s who will be replaced by Cap’n Turbot’s voice actor, Ron Pardo. That’s not a big change, except I will miss Humdinger’s voice actor. He was good at his job. Update: It was announced that Stuart Ralston, who has been Rocky's voice actor since the start of the series, will be replaced. That saddens me greatly. Stuart was an awesome voice actor and made the Rocky character so much better than it should have been. What makes it more sadder is that Rocky's voice, much like the rest of the pups, have practically been trademarked. For example, Chase and Marshall's Season 1 voices were the best because they were the original. The Season 2 voices were a little weird because you had to adapt to change. It basically killed those characters for me. Same thing will happen with Rocky, unless this new voice actor has a very similar voice to Stuart's. Update 2: Rumors have been circling that Alex Thorne, Zuma's voice actor since the start of the series, will be departing within this Season. It's a possibility. Rubble's voice actor should stay at least half-way through the Season. His voice actor's voice is fine enough to last at least another year. Skye's voice actor will stay through the whole season. Female voices tend to be higher-pitched than male voices, so I doubt Kallan would be leaving the cast this season. I do worry for Alex though. He's definitely my favorite voice actor of them all. New Vehicle: Back on the point of Skye being useless, the pups will gain a new vehicle, the “Air Patroller.” We can only assume that this is sort of like the Lookout, but it can fly. There’s literally nothing else that we know about it, but Skye’s purpose is easily going to dwindle. What's the purpose of having a flying pup if all the pups will now be able to fly? It bugs me greatly as a reviewer for this show. Final Analysis I really do fear that Skye is going to seriously lose her purpose. Between all of the pups getting jetpacks and wings, and the new Air Patroller vehicle, the purpose of Skye being the "flying pup" will lose its worth. All of the new things that will be added, regardless, will be good to have, so I am definitely excited for it. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Previews